Ethan Mars
Ethan Mars '''jest głównym protagonistą gry i jedną z czterech grywalnych postaci (do których należą Scott Shelby, Norman Jayden i Madison Paige). Architekt, ojciec Shauna i Jasona Marsów oraz mąż Grace. Miał kochającą rodzinę. Punktem zwrotnym w jego życiu było zgubienie jednego z dwóch synów - Jasona, a w efekcie tego śmierć chłopca w wypadku samochodowym. Teraz musi zrobić wszystko, by uratować swojego drugiego syna, porwanego przez Zabójcę z Origami. Za orginalny głos i Motion Capture Ethana Marsa odpowiada Pascal Langdale. Biografia Doprowadzenie do zdarzeń w grze: Główna akcja gry zaczyna się dwa lata po wydarzeniach z rozdziału "Centrum Handlowe" a co za tym idzie dwa lata po śmierci Jasona Marsa. Ethan przez sześć miesięcy po wypadku był w śpiączce. Widać, że obwinia się o śmierć syna, że wydarzenie to zburzyło jego psychikę, przytłoczyło go. Jeśli Jason byłby jedynym synem mężczyzny jest to możliwe, że popełniłby on samobójstwo gdyż działo się tak w zakończeniach gdzie ginął Shaun. Zdarzenie w centrum handlowym spowodowało, że Ethan nabawił się, agrofobii co oznacza intensywny strach przed tłumem. Objawia się to utratami przytomności. Zaginięcie Shauna powoduje, że Ethan staje się jeszcze bardziej pogrążony w mentalnej ciemności, cały czas się zamartwia. Szczęśliwie dla ojca jego syn nie został zamordowany przez swojego oprawcę- Zabójcę z Origami, a jedynie jest przez niego przetrzymywany. Zabójca daje Ethanowi telefon z zawartym w środku wisielcem, konkretnie szubienicą, która wypełnia się literami z adresu miejsca gdzie jest Shaun wraz z każdą wypełnioną przez ojca próbą. Te próby kształtują główne pytanie gry: "Jak daleko jesteś w stanie się posunąć dla tych, których kochasz?" (Ang."How far are you prepared to go to save someone you love?") a z każdym rozdziałem stają się coraz trudniejsze. Początki gry: W Prologu widzimy normalny dzień z życia Ethan, a potem w "Centrum Handlowym" idzie na zakupy z rodziną w zatłoczonym molochu. Kiedy Grace i Shaun idą do sklepu z butami Jason oddala się za clownem, a potem, kiedy Ethan już go dogoni chłopiec prosi go by kupił mu czerwony balon. Zanim jednak mężczyzna zdąży zapłacić dwa dolary za chcianą przez dziecko rzecz Jason znowu się oddala. Po utracie czasu na znalezienie pieniędzy do zapłaty clownowi Ethan w końcu rusza za synem, potwornie zmartwiony. Spotykają się w końcu stojąc po osobnych stronach ulicy. Jason od razu biegnie w stronę ojca nie zauważając nadjeżdżającego auta. Ethan rzuca się do przodu by odepchnąć syna z drogi, ale robi to za późno i samochód uderza centralnie w chłopca oraz w jego ojca, nie widać jednak gdzie. Ethan jest sześć miesięcy w śpiączce po tym wydarzeniu. Rozdziały * Prolog * Centrum Handlowe * Ojciec i Syn * Psycholog * Park * Gdzie jest Shaun? * Witaj , Norman * Paparazzi * Stacja Lexington * Motel * Niedźwiedź * Pierwsze Spotkanie * Motyl * Pielęgniarka * Jaszczurka * Zbieg (Może zostać aresztowany) * Aresztowanie (Nie da się nim wtedy grać; tylko jeśli zostanie aresztowany w Zbieg lub Na Wolności po raz pierwszy) * Rekin * Na Wolności ( Może zostać aresztowany albo na pewien czas albo pernamentnie) * Szczur * Stary Magazyn (Może zostać zabity) * Zakończenie - Grób Ethana (Martwy) * Zakończenie - Nowy Początek * Zakończenie - Nowe Życie * Zakończenie - Niewinny * Zakończenie - Bezsilność (Popełnia samobójstwo) * Zakończenie- Origami Blues (Popełnia samobójstwo) * Zakończenie - Jak Łzy na deszczu (Popełnia samobójstwo) * Zakończenie - Śmierć Bohaterki (Jeśli Ethan przeżyje) Zakończenia Ethan ma aż siedem zakończeń, złych jak i dobrych. Pierwsze trzy są spowodowane samobójstwem mężczyzny po śmierci jego syna. * '''Bezsilność -Ethan jest w więzieniu oskarżony o bycie zabójcą z origami. Jest kompletnie zdewastowany z powodu śmierci Shauna. Zdesperowany popełnia samobójstwo wieszając się w celi. * Origami Blues - Ethan siedzi sam w pokoju motelowym bez Shauna lub Madison po swojej stronie. Będąc w żałobie po śmierci Shauna strzela sobie w głowę z pistoletu z pudełka po butach. * Jak Łzy na Deszczu - Ethan i Madison odwiedzają grób Shauna. Madison błaga Ethana o ruszenie dalej w życiu wraz z nią a on prosi ją o moment na pożegnanie. Kobieta odchodzi by zaczekać w aucie by za chwilę się obrócić i zobaczyć jak Ethan strzela sobie w głowę. Nie zdolna go zatrzymać Madison dostaje ataku histerii widząc ciało, następuje oddalenie sceny. * Grób Ethana - Shaun i Grace są przy grobie Ethana, opłakując go. Jeśli Scott albo/i Madison przetrwali będzie można ich zobaczyć jak obserwując tę dwójkę w ciszy. * Niewinny - Ethan zostaje wypuszczony z więzienia po tym jak jego imię zostaje oczyszczone. Shaun i Grace przychodzą po niego na posterunek, jest mowa o tym, że Ethan i Grace będą starali się naprawić swój związek. * Nowy Start - Ethan i Shaun wprowadzają się do nowego mieszkania , obydwaj wyglądają na naprawdę szczęśliwych po raz pierwszy od lat. * Nowe Życie - Ethan, Shaun i Madison wprowadzają się we trójkę do nowego mieszkania. Widać, że Madison i Ethan są parą/ małżeństwem. Madison mówi Ethanowi, że z czasem zapomną o tych wszystkich strasznych rzeczach, jakie ich spotkały, jakby były koszmarami i że zasłużyli na szczęście. Gracz powinien zapamiętać, że Ethan zawsze popełni samobójstwo jeśli Shaun zginie. Próby W czasie gry Ethan musi przejść pięć prób żeby zdobyć litery do szubienicy i dowiedzieć się gdzie znajduje się jego syn: * Niedźwiedź - Jedź przez pięć minut pod prąd po pięciu kilometrach autostrady. * Motyl - Przeczołgaj się przez tunel z wysypanym szkłem, potem przejdź przez labirynt kondensatorów elektrycznych. * Jaszczurka - Odetnij sobie kawałek palca w czasie pięciu minut * Rekin - Zabij człowieka ( W przypadku Ethana jest to Brad Silver). * Szczur - Wypij truciznę która zabije cie po upływie godziny ( Tucizna go tak naprawdę nie zabije, jest bardziej testem poświęcenia i woli od zabójcy z origami). Romans Ethan może w czasie gry związać się z Madison Paige, jeśli gracz tak wybierze. Jeśli po wybraniu przez grającego opcji wybaczenia, Ethan , Madison i Shaun przeżyją będziemy widzieć ich w zakończeniu "Nowe Życie" gdzie zamieszkają razem w nowym domu, szczęśliwi. Ciekawostki * Ethan w pewien sposób jest podobny do Lucasa Kane z ''Indigo Prophecy/Fahrenheit: ''obydwaj przetrwali ciężkie czasy, mają za sobą nietypowe doświadczenia i znaleźli miłość swojego życia ( Madison Paige jest opcjonalna a Carla Valenti przeznaczona). * Dwa lata przed premierą gry dom Ethana został zobrazowany w mniejszej wersji. * Ekran ładowania do rozdziału "Ojciec i Syn" jest inny niż wszystkie pozostałe gdzie występuje Ethan. * W przeciwieństwie do Madison Paige, Scotta Shelby i Normana Jaydena Ethan walczy najmniej. * Ze wszystkich postaci Ethan ma najmniejszą liczbę możliwych śmierci, ale ma najwięcej zakończeń gdzie w trzech umiera. Ethan może umrzeć tylko w jednym rozdziale a jest to "Stary Magazyn". * "Stary Magazyn" przedstawia jedyną śmierć, Ethana gdzie nie popełnia on samobójstwa, zostaje natomiast zastrzelony, jeśli wyjdzie sam z magazynu albo Madison go nie ostrzeże. W grze występuje jednak niejasny błąd, że jeśli pojawi się w magazynie tylko jedno duo: Ethan + Madison, Ethan + Norman albo Madison + Norman to policja nie przyjedzie. * Jest jedną z dwóch głównych postaci (Drugą jest Scott), które nie mogą umrzeć wcześniej niż w "Starym Magazynie" Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Scotta granie Ethanem możemy zakończyć bez jednego rozdziału, „Szczura”, jeśli Mars jest w więzieniu. To pozostawia Scotta Shelby, jako jedyną główną postać, która nie może pominąć rozdziału ( Nie licząc "Pożegnanie z Lauren") * Ethan krzyżuje ścieżki z Normanem cztery razy, z Madison wielokrotnie a ze Scottem Shelby jedynie dwa razy: w "Centrum Handlowym" i w "Starym Magazynie". Ale tylko w tym drugim Scott i Ethan stają twarzą w twarz. * Ethan ma 5 stóp i 11 cali wzrostu co w przeliczeniu na centymetry daje 180. * Jedyny rozdział gdzie Ethan pojawia się jako niegrywalna postać to "Aresztowanie". * W początkowej fazie produkcji gry zaniki pamięci Ethana miały zawierać sny, kiedy płynie pod wodą by ocalić Shauna i widzi Johna Shepparda. Pomysł został jednak odrzucony ze względu na brak progresji w historii. * Ethan nie pojawia się jedynie w rozdziałach: "Melina", "Miejsce Zbrodni" i "Sklep Hassana". * Ethan to jedyna główna postać, którą można grać wrozdziałach innych postaci. Można nim grać w "Witaj Norman" (Rozdział Jaydena) oraz w "Pierwszym Spotkaniu", "Zbiegu", "Pielęgniarka" ( Rozdziały Madison). ** Jedynie w rozdziałach Scotta Ethanem nie gramy i nie jest on też postacią cameo, czyli pojawiającą się jedynie, jako głos lub będąca widoczna przez chwilę. * Ethan zajął 11 miejsce w głosowaniu gamerów na " 30 postaci które zmieniły dekadę" * Most of Ethan's deaths involve him getting shot; however, the only one where Ethan dies without being shot is Helpless, where he hangs himself with a rope. * Ethan uważa, że cierpi na Schizofrenię, podczas gdy objawy, które opisuje bardziej pasują do Zaburzeń Dysocjacyjnych Tożsamości, które są często mylnie kojarzone z powyżej wymienionym schorzeniem. * Według ankiet historia Ethana jest najbardziej depresyjna ze wszystkich z gry i powoduje najczęstszy płacz. Niektóre z ankiet pokazały, że aż 35% kobiet, które grały w grę płakały przynajmniej raz, podobnie jak 10% mężczyzn. * W przeciwieństwie do Normana Jaydena i Madison Paige nie ma możliwości by Scott Shelby zabił Ethana. * Pistolet jaki Ethan otrzymuje do próby Rekina to Taurus PT92. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterzy